


My Big Brother

by thedarkheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sebastian Moran, Alpha!Mycroft, Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Dark Mycroft, F/M, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Mycroft IS the British Government, Omega Jim, Omega Molly, Omega!Greg, Omega!John, manipulated Mycroft, manipulative holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkheart/pseuds/thedarkheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and John were orphans when Osborn's adopt them. Since Osborn's are the family friends of Holmes family and when the Holmes alpha sons show interest in the Osborn omegas they are bonded to them with or without their consent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last say thanks to tekuates, the beta of this story.

It was dark in the room but you could see the two figure on the bed in the dim light of the side lamp. The bed was creaking and swinging up and down 

"aah..."

 

"Myc please.....sto...stop"

"Did i gave you permission to talk, my omega"

Mycroft said while thrusting in Greg with full force. They were having sex for the past two hours and Greg has had reached his limit. But Mycroft wasn't done with him, yet.

"Don't you want to see you brother?"

"Y....YES"

"Good now relax and enjoy it, if i found myself satisfied then i will let you meet your brother okay"

Greg nodded his head. Mycroft lean in to Greg and started licking his earlobe then he trailed down to Greg's neck and Greg showed his neck in submission Mycroft lick on the smell glands there then he bit it with his fangs.

"aahh"

Greg body arched because of the bit and he unconsciously let Mycroft further in. Mycroft growled in Greg's ear and grabbed Greg's hands and pinned them above his head on the bed. He lick Greg's nipple, first right one then biting on it, Greg's body shivered beautifully to that so he treated the left one same as the other. He then slipped his hand under Greg's body and held him in his lap he whispered to him

"Hold on to me darling"

Greg snaked his arms around Mycroft's neck. He was still whimpering and crying softly because it hurts even to move a finger. He hide his face in the Mycroft's neck and cried softly as Mycroft thrust into him. The knot was getting bigger and bigger with each thrust stretching the tender muscles inside.

Mycroft came with a howl. He grabbed Greg's hair and yanked his head to his and smashed their lips together. Greg was still crying his wet cheeks wetting Mycroft. He was whimpering softly. The come leaking from his hole. Mycroft had taken him five times already and now Greg was sore. His ass was sore from continuous penetration for two hours, his dick was sore from coming six times, his mouth was sore from sucking Mycroft, his whole body was sore.

"Di..did you enjoy yourself"

Greg asked in a shaky voice.

"Your are forgetting something, my pet, and you have to punished"

Mycroft slap Greg's ass five times, each one of them sending electric currents to his body. And making his hole clinched around the knot buried deep in him. Eliciting moans from the omega.

"I am sorry, did you enjoy yourself my alpha"

"very much my omega"

"so can...can i meet him"

"Yes tomorrow"

"Now sleep pet"

Mycroft placed Greg on the bed beside him and spooned him, and Greg fell asleep immediately. Mycroft watched him sleep for a moment, then closed his eyes too. He nuzzle the back of Greg's neck and his wolf emitted a content sigh,smelling him on his omega.


	2. The reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please take in to consideration that i am not good in spelling names so try to ignore it if i have done the spelling mistakes in names
> 
> This chap is beta-ed by our own amazing tekuates.

I met john when he was five years old and I was thirteen years, mom and dad bring him in to our family of three. It was a Tuesday when he arrives at our home, I was at school, my parents had taken a day off from their jobs. When I came home that evening my mom and dad were in the kitchen, sitting on the dining table on the chairs, in the middle chair between my parents was a small figure with his hands clasped in between his knees and head bend low, mom and dad were talking to him with bending their own heads in effort for making an eye contact.

‘He seems shy’ was my first thought about him. When I enter the kitchen they all looked up to me from across the table but Johnny snapped his head down again eve before i could make any eye contact.

“Oh look here is your big brother”

My dad said, looking up to me. I smiled at three of them.

“Good evening”

“God evening my darling, come meet your little brother”

Mom said to me and I came close to their seats. Dad had a call so he left and I sat on his seat. John looked at me from the corner of his eyes but still shift a little to mom. Mother sat him on her lap. When mother told me that today was the day I was going to be the big brother, I brought some sweet on my way home for the unknown brother of mine.

I pocketed out the sweets from my pants and stretch my hand towards John. He shy away from me and hides his face in mom’ shoulder. Mom put a hand on his head and said softly

“Don’t you want the sweets honey, your brother brought it especially for you honey”

John didn’t answer for some time but then he slowly moved his head and looked at the sweets that were in my hands, they were the bitter sweet candies and were very popular in the kids those days, he stretches his hand out and open his fest. His hands were so small. I handed the candies to him and he just looked at them, no intention of eating them.

“Honey says thanks to your brother”

“Thank you”

He said in a very low voice. He again sat still in mom’s lap. So I made the first move.

“Do you want to play upstairs in my room, I have lots of toys”

John raises his head and looked at me he frowned for some time and than ask 

“Do you have police cars?”

“Yes I do have, come I will show you”

John first looked up to mother and when she smiled at him and placed him on the floor, he walk to my seat twisting his t-shirt in his fingers, I step down from my seat. He grabs my hand without any prompting and it made my heart tingle. When we were moving up to my room I had to helped him claimed the stair by holding his hand he was moving up with his own pace struggling on his way up but i was there to help if he needed me and made me so happy to help my little Johnny and i made a decision that I will be the best big brother for my little Johnny.

We played for hours, John was a very energetic child considering he was an omega, when the clock showed five John was already asleep in between my legs with his head on my chest, he was so little, I realize. 

"He could get hurt easily"

I spoke my thoughts aloud and tighten my grip a little on the small frame

We very easily made a sort of relationship with each other. John adjusted in the family like he belonged in it. It took some for him to do that, but if his insecurities are removed he very quickly make friends and in our case, family.

Our parents never changed our last names to theirs they let that decision on us when we would be young enough to understand.

Everything was so good back then, but it all changed when we moved to London, our parents worked for the Holmes the most influential people in the whole country, and we have to move to London because both of our parents were transferred to there.

At that time I was fourteen and John was six years old.

 

I woke up early at 7 in the morning I was so excited to meet him because today was John’s thirteenth birthday, it was very hard for me to leave him during his heats, and he has had two heats by now. Mycroft never allow me to meet John on regular basis.

After our parents death we were in the Holmes custody, since our parents made them our Godparent in their will. I could have leave Holmes at the age of sixteen with my brother because that was the legal age a person was considered to be an adult if i were an alpha, but I couldn’t because I was an omega, and required my guardian’s permission for making my life's decisions.

I have tried to escape once with John when I was sixteen and John was eight, after our parents death, John wanted to become a military doctor and I wanted to become a policeman, we were both the kind of omegas who has their own individual way of thinking, which collided with thoughts that Holmes have. Our mother always used to say that a persons virtue is determined not by who he is, but by what he achieved in his life.

But we were caught shortly after our scape and ‘forgiven’ because we were still children according to Mr. Holmes and as a punishment we are not to meet with each other, I know they did that so that they can blackmail us in 'behaving like a proper omega should' as Mrs. Holmes stated but we didn’t have any other options, I didn’t have any options, because Holmes were famous for their possessive instinct and mostly for their money and reach.

Mycroft has assured me of John’s well-being that he would let him join medical college and provide for his education, when he bounded with me.

John lives in the Holmes mansion with Mycroft’s little brother Sherlock and his parents, to whom was John intended to bond at the age of twelve but after many request and agreeing on the conditions that Mycroft put on me I was able to post bound it for two years. After a year John and Sherlock will be bounded officially, only the thought made me shivered, but I will hold it somehow for another two years, because John is still very young for any type of bounding.

Mycroft have kept his promises so far, so I can have faith in him in this matter. He has given me permission for pursuing my dream, I am a DI at the local police department, and of course Mycroft has laid down certain rules for me, in exchange for this small freedom.

I drive my car out of the garage, Mycroft wasn’t home he never stay at home past five in the morning and arrive at 2 in the morning. But he has his eyes on me. The whole area is resided by the men and women who worked for Mycroft. They always watch me, keep an eye on me, there is always a car or a person following me wherever I go, and even in my office I am being watched.

I locked the doors, and drive toward the Holmes mansion. It was all big, and beautiful but Holmes can afford much more than that mansion they have resources for that. John was waiting for me in the yard, as always, he ran towards my car when he saw it I park the car outside and handed the key to the man who always accompany John, he was always with John following him everywhere he go.

I picked John up and swing him around he gave a loud shriek, like this he seems like an ordinary thirteen years old boy.  
“Ah my baby brother is getting heavy”

“I am not a baby, I am thirteen years old now”

“Yes yes I know about that, and about your gift”

I messed with his hair a little when he watched me with those big expectant eyes, he would always remain a little boy for me, but he swatted my hand away. I reached to the inner pocket of my coat, and handed him his gift. 

It was wrapped in the green sheet, it was flat in shape. John hurried to open it tearing the wrapper in the process. John gasp when he watch the frame it was their family photo graph the only one which was left untouched by the fire.

John looked at his brother with his mouth opened.

“But it is.. it is yours”

“It was, now it is yours, I do have the copy of it, but this is real”

John hugged his brother, and Greg hug him back whispering in his ear softly  
“I am sorry I can’t do anything for you”

John looked up to his brother and shocked his head. 

“Not your fault, and beside I am able to pursue my dreams just like you, so it’s enough”

“Does he, does he treat you badly, I mean Sherlock”

John again shocked his head and smiled at his brother. They didn’t notice the eyes that were staring on them.

Both Holmes were looking down from their mansion’s window to the brothers, Mr. Holmes spoke up

“Does Greg know that, John and Sherlock are already mated?”

“No he doesn’t and don’t worry about that I have taken care of it in my own way”

Mrs. Holmes said while still looking out from the window to the brothers who were making their way in.

Both brothers walked to the mansion with John gripping the picture tightly in his right arm to his chest and holding his brother s hand in his left.

‘Like this everything seem alright’ John thought. Greg didn’t notice, that even when they entered the mansion John wasn’t removing his outer jacket.

When they were in, Mrs. Holmes greeted them after they settle in. Greg was sitting on the sofa and John was next to him, John leaned a little more in his brother’s lap when Mrs. Holmes sat next to him. Greg was threading his fingers in his brother’s soft hair.

She said in a sweet voice.

“What your brother has got you Johnny?”

She used to call John, 'Johnny' their mother it was a nickname that mother has given him. But it never sounds motherly in Mrs. Holmes voice. When John very reluctantly handed the photo frame to her, she toke it and looked at it for merely a second and handed back it to John, who greedily toke it back, like he wasn’t expecting to have it again.

Mrs. Holmes then turns to Greg and smiled a small smile and said,

“How are you doing Greg?, is everything all right at home?”

“I am fine, and so is everything at home”

Greg was very familiar to the unspoken threats of Mrs. Holmes she was giving him more of them since Greg has gotten his promotion. She was very against of Greg’s job in the police department, but somehow Mycroft and Mr. Holmes took care of it.

“So are you attending the birthday party?”

She asked looking very innocent, like she doesn’t know that Mycroft will never allow that. Greg just replied with a smile on his face.

“No, I wouldn’t be able to, that’s why I came now”

John rests his head on his brother’s shoulder, watching the happy faces of his family in the picture. And that’s when Greg noticed the bite mark on his neck it was picking out from his outer jacket because of his neck stretch towards him.

Greg removed the collar of his jacket and John panicked suddenly, he tried to pry his brother’s hand and said looking in his eyes smiling

“It’s nothing, I burn my neck, during one of Sherlock’s experiment”

But Greg knew the difference between a burn and a bit mark, his face twisted in anger and he looked up to Mrs. Holmes, clutching his brother’s shoulder.

“Where is Mr. Holmes?”

She sighs, and said lowering her head.

“It was bound to happen, we got careless, and Sherlock got John’s smell during his second heat, no one could do anything about that”

Greg knew what she was playing, one of her innocent games.

“Where. Is. Mr.Holmes?”

Mrs. Holmes doesn’t wanted to answer, Greg was nothing compare to her, but she loved tormenting her husband so she replied shrugging her shoulder.

“In his studies” 

Greg got hold of his brothers hand and march to Mr. Holmes office, when he reach there he turn to John, bent down on his knees and said to him looking in his eyes.

“Don’t worry John I will not let anyone touch you ever again, okay?”

John just nodded his head.

“Just wait for me in your room, I will come and get you, okay?”

John again nodded, when Greg got up to enter in the studies, John grabbed his brother’s hand and whispered softly.

“Don’t go in there”

“You don’t have to worry about a thing okay, Johnny boy, now go into your room and wait for me, hmm?”

Again John just nodded, when Greg got inside of the room, John didn’t even budge from his spot but he rather stood there, scared for his brother’s well-being.

The door slammed open and Greg enter the room, looking very murderous. Mr. Holmes was on his working desk, reading something; he looked up to Greg after few seconds with an annoyed expression on his face, which only fueled Greg’s anger.

“You and Mycroft promised, you promised he will not be bounded until he is fourteen”

Greg said while charging towards Mr. Holmes. Mr. Holmes stands up and looked at Greg in the warning.

“Know your limit Greg”

Greg move further towards the table. And said,

“I know my limits Mr. Holmes, but do you know yours?”

“He is just a child, how can you do this to him?”

“Huh, well he is not anymore, but he proved a disgrace to your family, Sherlock was so disgusted with your brother after mating that he left for his school early he didn't even wait for summer to be over. Well what you said is right I shouldn’t have never let them bound. Maybe he could have proven a very good entertainment for my friends”

Greg lost it at that, he will die and kill everyone before anyone dare to touches his baby brother, he charge to Mr. Holmes, and managed to land a fist on his face, because he wasn’t expecting it.

Mr. Holmes recovers from his shock, and grabs Greg’s hand and twisted them on his back, and slammed his face on the desk. He leaned in to Greg’s ear and whispered.

“Never fight with an alpha Greg, now you and your brother have to pay for the stupid act you just did”

John was stunned, from what he saw and what he heard, but he wobbled in to the studies. Mr. Holmes has already pressed the emergency button the guards were to be there in any seconds.

When Mr. Holmes spots John he released Greg, who fell to the ground like a sack. Mr. Holmes advances towards John, who was still looking at his brother, when Greg was able to compose himself a little, he growled in warning.

“Don’t you dare to touch him, you filth, don’t you….”

His words were kicked out of him by Mr. Holmes. He reaches to Greg and said in a threatening voice

“Keep disrespecting me and I will do the same to your brother”

The guards were there until then, Mr. Holmes didn’t turn to them he was looking at Greg, he ordered his guards

“Take John to his room, he is not allowed to leave until I said”

One of the guards held John’s wrist and started dragging him towards his room, John started screaming and struggling, hitting the guard with all his power, he didn’t wanted to leave his brother.

Greg heard John’s scream and he was on his feet in a blink. He ran towards John and his captor, but other guards take hold of him and pinned him to the ground.

But Greg was still screaming,

“Don’t you dare to touch my brother, John, leave him alone, John”

He stopped only when punches and kicks landed on him, he didn’t try to save himself, becuase he still was trying to reach for the door, for his brother, for his little Johnny.

When Greg stopped moving, Mr. Holmes order the guards away, he then bent on his knee, Greg was on the floor, on his front, blood gushing from his wounds.

He grabs Greg’s hair and pulled his head, so that he can whisper in Greg’s ear.

“I am so much disappointed in you Greg”

“Take him to the hospital”

He said while rubbing his hands from a towel that one of guards provide him. His hands were stained in Greg’s blood.

After some time Mrs. Holmes enter his study, it looked like nothing happened in here. She sat on the opposite chair of Mr. Holmes. He didn’t look up to her, but after some time he spoke.

“You are an evil person my darling”

“Isn’t it the reason you love me so much”

She didn’t asked it as a question.

“That’s true”


	3. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no under age the bonding of Sherlock and John will be explained in the next chapter

Greg was still in the hospital, he was severely wounded. He hadn’t receive any fatal wounds but was unconscious.  
At around one hour later Mycroft receive a call, and after hearing it he felt like his life has been ripped out of his body, he couldn’t breathe for some time, but he compose himself. Façade was inherited to him from his family.

He rush to the hospital, there were many of his people in the waiting room, he called Mike towards him, Mike is one of his most trusted men, he take care of John in the horror house, yes that’s what it was, he was able to save Greg from it, but he couldn’t do the same for John, because John is still unbounded, least that’s what he thought, so he can’t move him without his guardian’s permission which he off course can’t have. 

“How is he?”

Mike is a man who doesn’t let his face show any expression, even in worse situations. He is in his mid-forties and he is more like a father to both Sherlock and Mycroft, than their real father ever was.

“He is unconscious, several bruises on his stomach and back and a head injury, you should, you should go in there”

“No, I will not be able to hold back if I even see a scratch on Greg, it could prove bad in his recovery, and beside I have to go to the mansion first, if I didn’t do anything fast John will be in danger. Called Ms. Hudson explain her everything in as much short time as you can, if we want to save John we have to hurry, tell her to come at the mansion”  
Ms. Hudson was their nanny, she practically raised them, and she also took care of Greg and John, when their parents died in that fire accident. 

 

I met Greg when he was fourteen and I was seventeen he was holding his brother in his lap tickling him making him laugh, I still remember the smell of him, he smelled so good like gunpowder and tobacco, it wasn’t love at first sight for me but rather it was the love which rise like the morning sun slowly but intensify as the time progress, and it turned like a rising moon when night came, the only guide for me in the dark.

 

I was increasing my contacts at that time, forming my own network, because I never like my father’s way of working, it was too brutal, and it was the reason that we have to hire people every month, who had to be trained, and provide them resources like guns and food and resident, it requires too much money and time. 

The money was not the problem but the time that was wasted on these idiots who doesn’t even know which way is south and which is north. Although I never can become free of my father’s interferences because he has leverage on me, which is my brother Sherlock. Sherlock is an intelligent being from his birth, so he never really was under my father’s control because he never succeed in manipulating him, but because I was the elder son so I have to play the dirty part to keep Sherlock away from it. 

We made a truce, me and my father, that if I would do everything he said he will keep Sherlock away from it. It proved bad for me mostly, because I was moving towards my father’s direction in the pressure, and I think I was becoming like him, until the Osborn came.

Greg was like a breath to me at a time when I thought that I was drowning, he was different from all the other omegas that I have met. At my age it was like a taboo to not be bounded. But I could never bound with anybody, my parents does try to mate many omegas to me forcefully, their old trick was to call me for work and then there would be an unbounded omega who would be in his heat, though the bound never even last for even a day.

Mr. and Mrs. Osborn were the managers to the two of my father’s textile companies in the country side, at their period of employment the companies had gain a marginal profit, hence they were called to work in the main Holmes auto mobile company in the London.

And that’s when we met the Osborn family, Greg was in the guest room holding John, he was busy to make his brother stop whining, John was missing his mother, who was in my father’s study with her husband they were discussing their future in here.

I had always find omegas repulsive they seem too weak to even think about, it’s not like that I don’t find them attractive, some of them even succeed to arouse some feelings in me but that was it, a natural thing to be attracted to, their smell, and Greg smells like some of the very few omegas who arouse me with their smell but nothing else. I never venture in the guest room but that day was different I came in to the guest room without even thinking.

I does that sometimes walked or do a running without really a destination in my mind but my subcon-mind always keeps track of where I am going but that day, as I have said before was different.

Greg was sitting on one of the very many wooden chairs with John on his lap, he was jerking his right leg on which John was sitting and John started to laugh, he completely forgot about his mother. I wanted to go back to my room, I had so much to do but since I wasted a precious amount of time to come here I thought of using the opportunity to study the guest room library, though nothing was there that I hadn’t read, but still I searched it in the hope of finding something to read. I was so lost in myself that I didn’t heard the approaching steps towards me, when I looked through the corners of my eye Greg was standing beside me.

He was also looking at the books with his hands under his pants pockets he hummed and said to me without looking at me.

“So you work here?”

I frowned for some time but then I looked at my right hand which was stretch out, touching a book about an auto biography of some alpha, it was the only book that I haven’t read because it was the new addition to the guest library. Probably moms doing she put every book in the shelf which was popular among her circle of friends, though she is a cruel omega but her thinking is just like that a cruel ‘omega’ who wants to impress other alphas by showing her abilities to them.

Though that was not the concern but the thing that I noticed my sleeves and i was still wearing my ‘getup’ clothes at that time. I had some busyness in the down town and I borrowed some clothes from one of my friends who was a servant in our house. That’s clears things out, I thought to myself. Again Greg speaks for my part also.

“Though looking at your groomed features and your health, either you are pretending or you lost your wealth recently”

Frankly speaking I was impressed by his observations, considering that he was an omega. (Who in his thought are stupid, clingy, and weak)

“You smell like an omega”

Greg said while he sniff at my sleeves from the point where he was standing, he was conflicted though because I must have smelled like an omega and an alpha also from his distance. So I moved a little away from him, as an act of wanting some of my own space

“You also smell like an omega”

I said without looking at him and grabbing the book on which my hand was.  
I hadn’t intended to say those words so harshly but they spilled out of my mouth before I could think, and it was new and frightening for me because that never happened to me not even in front of my father. I never said anything without thinking.  
Greg feeling my distaste, turns to me and said in a soft and apologizing tune

“I am sorry if my comment hurt you I didn’t mean to mock, I know how difficult it must be for you to be an omega and a servant also”

I snort at his comment, he showed his omega characteristics so easily, they tend to say sorry for slightest of things.

“You shouldn’t read that book”

I frowned and look at him for the first time he was well built, with sparkling eyes and a firm jaw he could be mistaken for an alpha if only looked at his face, but his bodily features did betrayed him. 

As I was about to voice my objection on his comment he spoke, again, before me.

“I mean there are many mean things in it about ‘us’, and he flatter himself too much, you can’t take three alphas at a time even if you’re the strongest one”

I eyed the book in my hands, and i was thinking, if what Greg said was true I didn’t wanted to read that book, but then if I put that back it would be like I am listening to him, kind of like submitting to him. I looked at the book for a long time but then thought better of it and put it back to its previous place. When I turn around Greg wasn’t there, then I glanced around the room not that I wanted to find him I just wanted to be sure that this time I was alone, but then my gaze fell to the open door at the left side of the library which lead to a room which was used as a ‘gazing room’ because the scenery from the French balcony there was, was magnificent. I thought that the two omegas are enjoying the view from there.

Again I walked in there without even thinking of doing it, but it was not my loss of control over me that made me felt fear again but, it was John who raised that feeling in me.  
John was standing on the metal railing balancing himself with his hands out stretch, Greg was moving towards him with fear, and caution. It was after some ten seconds that I regain myself. It was the second floor that they were in, and if John fall off from the railing he had very less chance of surviving, even if he survive that would be with some missing or dysfunctional limbs.

“Look brother, birdie”

John said while reaching for the bird, who was sitting on the branch of the tree that was leaning in onto the balcony, it was at least a foot afar from the railing that John was on.  
Greg was reaching to him and as Greg was reaching for John, so was John for the bird.

“Look at here John, Look into my eyes Johnny”

Greg said to John when John turned his head to look at the bird, the movement was causing John to lose his balance so Greg was urging him to look at him. I reach to Greg and said to him while looking at John from his shoulder, I was lost for the words so I said what first occur to my mind.

“Should I flew the bird”

Greg answered to me, still looking at his brother

“No, he can jump after it, don’t do anything just stay back, and don’t make a noise he could get starlet from it”

I nodded to no one in particular and then it was drop dead silence, only the occasional blows of the wind were breaking the silence and nothing else, but that short time felt like years, we couldn’t even shout for help, even if we did it could be very late for anyone to do anything, all was in our hands, actually in Greg hands, I have face worst situations in my seventeen years of life, but nothing like this one, I could even face a tank but not that again, because that indecent, It reminds me too much of Sherlock. So my feet were glued to the floor.

“Hey Johnny, you like orange candy right?”

Greg said while reaching for his pocket and extracted some orange candies from it, he showed them to John who was by then focusing on the candies in his brothers hand. But then he turns his head back and said

“But the birdie, I want birdie too”

Greg was sweating, his fingers were trembling but he didn’t let his fear to appeared on his face, he was playing brave for his brother and to not make him panicked, but I could hear his heartbeat even from this far.

“Hey we can go to a pet shop, we can even go to a zoo, you like zoo right, Johnny?”

John snap back at hearing the name zoo, he smiled a big smile at his brother and said so happily that it break my heart to think something bad can happen to John.

“John loves Zoo”

Greg was talking to his brother and moving towards him in small steps simultaneously. He outstretches his hands towards John and said in a broken voice.

“So you have to step down from there John, okay?”

John waited for some time and finally he node his head and said in an excited tune

“Alright, then we will go to Zoo, you promise?”

Greg took a shaking breathe and said with water in his eyes

“I promise”

John moved and sat on the railing, gripping it with both hands and Greg moved towards him, but then John turns his head and freed his right hand and wave to the bird on the branch.

“Bye bye birdie”

Just at that moment a slightly stronger wind billowed from our backs and towards John, John lost his control and he started to fell from the balcony.


	4. Interesting Omega

I was too stunned to react but Greg leaps towards him and caught him in midair, both of his arms snaked around John’s waist, Greg was half hanging from the railing when I pulled him up, that is when I was out of my stupor.

When we sat on the floor of the balcony with our backs to the wall, keeping as much distance as possible from the railing, we were panting, John was sitting in Greg’s lap like nothing happened he was only sad about the fact that his ‘birdie’ flew away.

Greg was holding too tightly to John and repeating to himself rather than to John

“I got you, I got you”

We sat like that for some time, but when I make a move to stand, Greg got hold of my hand and looked in my eyes, there were still traces of tears in his eyes which weren't shed.

“Don’t tell anyone anything about this, John had a difficult past he lack behind the children of his age but he is catching up, I don’t want people to tease him about that anymore least not here, did you understand?”

Yes it is widely known that if an omega goes through shock or mental trauma they tend to repress their mental growth, but I have never saw a repressed omega before, I looked at John who was slightly asleep with tear tracks on his face, he remind me so much of Sherlock, when he wasn’t manipulated by my parents.

But Greg’s grip was tight and I didn’t like that, I wanted to jerk his hand off of me and go on my merry way but his next sentence really caught me off guard.

“I know you’re an alpha I smelled your alpha pheromones when you were afraid, so don’t think I will spare you because you’re an alpha, because believe me, alpha or no alpha I will kill you if you said anything about this to anyone”

He didn’t let go my hand, his bravery was to the point of stupidity, because I can hurt him badly if I wanted to, but he would retaliate my brain provide me this thought, the fire in those eyes was enough to convince, so I just node my head and said while leaving the omegas.

‘Interesting omega’ I thought to myself.

“Might lock the door when you’re done, doesn’t want to have all this to happen again”

I didn’t wait for his reaction, and shut door before leaving.

The Osborn family was staying with us for the time until mother find them a place near their work place and their children’s school, it gave mother another reason to held parties or travel the city to different states, another reason to show off. 

‘Typical omega behavior’ I thought to myself.

When I meet the Osborn family at the breakfast next morning, John was showing off his animal toys to his parents ranting about his experience at the Zoo, I looked around for Greg but he was nowhere to be found. 

My parents never eat their food in the kitchen table it was only for lowly people, my mother had forbid the Osborn to not have their meals in the kitchen but they politely let down her invitation to have their meals with her at the lavish balcony at grand hall which was only for close relatives or my parents favorite guests, by saying that it was their family tradition to have food together at the dining table.

My mother let them be with the shrug of her shoulders, but it was a problem to me because it was my habit to have my meals at the kitchen table with Mike and Ms. Hudson.  
I was certain I would object to the Osborn if they treat them like some low house servants. And my anger boiled when I saw Mike and Ms. Hudson serving the Osborn their meals.  
Mr. Osnorn saw me and smiled at me, Mrs. Osborn was till listening to John, who was now sitting on her lap. When Mrs. Osborn looked up she was already smiling but manages to smile more brilliantly when she saw me

“You must be Mycroft, we are not introduced properly I suppose, so let me……”

“You have two omega sons, older Greg who is fourteen, and younger John who is six, you two were the managers at the textile industry In your small town, work hard and manage to ladder up in your careers”

I said while moving towards the table, I was already starting to hate them because rather being angry they were smiling at me and listing to me intently, I pulled my chair which was by the grace of god unoccupied. I didn’t looked at the couple when I said to them

“I already read your files, I know everything about you people that my father knows, and by simple observations much more than him, but I thought that country peoples are more civilized so it’s a shock……..”

I was about to hurl insults to them but, Ms. Hudson somewhat moved towards me and said in a threatening voice

“I didn’t raise you like this young man, now apologies for your rude behavior”

Ms. Hudson was the only omega who didn’t repulse me, because she was a mother like figure for me and Sherlock, and I deeply respect and love her for that, and out of her love I was going to apologies when Mr. Osborn spoke up

“No need to do that, it is good to have knowledge about the things happening in one’s own house, at least”

He said while looking at me with a found smile. 

‘He is good in façade if he is not mocking me’ 

I thought. But Mrs. Hudson wanted to protest further when Mrs. Osborn got hold of her wrist and smiled at her, looking at her she said

“It’s alright Martha, he is just an honest child”

I was shocked because nobody knew anything about Mrs. Hudson, except her last name Mrs. Hudson. It was not like that people didn’t try to mingle with her, because of her immense knowledge about omegas and bounding, it’s her who never react to any approach to her what so ever. So it was a shock when Mrs. Osborn addresses her by her first name. They were treating her like some common house maid, how can she even provide them her first name, of all people. 

But when Mrs. Hudson serve me my food I get the reason, The veg were sliced differently, the taste was also slightly different, Mrs. Osborn face was a little red, heat, it took some time for me to made sense and I realize after some time that she was the one who prepared that meal. Mr. Osborn wasn’t wearing his marriage ring, but after some time he pocketed it out and wear it on his engagement finger. 

‘I should have notice these things before going in to a rage and insulting the Osborn’

I thought, but all the Osborn had something in their blood which makes me forget the basic logic in the world, they were irrational, and different in a good way, they still have that effect on me, still.

Whatever that happened that day surly solidify the fact that Osborn were and are different, Greg handled the situation so well. And the same fact sparks interest in me for Greg.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when the driver presses the break and I jerked back a little in my seat, the horror house was in front of me.

Someone has dared to harm my Greg and they will pay for it. But I have to wait for Mrs. Hudson, she has to save John from further stress he never take stress so well, unlike my Greg. 

I stepped out of the car and enter the horror house, when I reach my father’s study, there were guards on either side of the door, they said me to wait in the adjacent room because my father was having an important meeting, clearly he was thinking of which men he will blame this thing on.

I sat on a chair near the window, it was too dark to see anything past the lights on the front gate of the mansion but it still provides a distraction, my inner alpha was angry and it wanted blood. That’s was the reason I didn’t go in the hospital room to my Greg, and I was carving the touch of my Greg.  
Mycroft was lost in thought which happened only when Greg was in question.

After some five minutes the door knob moved a little and Mrs. Hudson enter in the room, she literally flew towards Mycroft and embraced him, Mycroft give one of those chuckles that only Greg and Mrs. Hudson heard so far. He patted her back and said in a low tune

“I am not the one who got hurt, you should save these for Greg”

Mrs. Hudson still didn’t let go of him, after some time she said 

“I know you better than yourself my child, it’s not your fault you couldn’t have done anything in this, I did called to the hospital, Greg is on anesthesia he is fine, he is not hurt seriously”

“But he is hurt, and he got hurt by ‘my’ father so I am at fault also”

Mycroft said in a chocked voice with a sad smile, which seems much more like crying, Still holding on to Ms. Hudson.

“No it is not, and don’t let this bother you when you will confront your father”

Mrs. Hudson said while looking up to him with a found smile. She touch her right cheek and caresses it with her thumb. 

“He love you Mycroft, he always has”

Mycroft held her hand in his and give a small kiss to her palm. Still unconvinced, how can someone love after getting so much hurt? 

They sat on one of the sofa that was in the room, near the window.

“So have you talked to mother?”

“No I haven’t, her personal attendants said to wait for her, she will be down anytime”

Mycroft hated that woman, maybe from his birth, but he can’t do anything about that,because you can’t have any say in choosing your parents. Mycroft released a long sigh and slump a little in the sofa, so unlike him who gives importance to his appearance at any places, except when he is alone with Greg.

“Then god bless both of us”

Mrs. Hudson turns her gaze to her lap. She loved the Holmes children but she love Osborn children much more, not because they were orphans but because they have this tendency to make any person fall in love with them.

She was hell bent to save Johnny from this hell of a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be of confrontation.


	5. John

John was born in the Watson family. And he always bring smiles to everyone’s face, his parents adored him, cherished him. He was the life of Watson family. His big sister was an alpha, she was ten years older than him, who fiercely protected John. And why not, John is the most adorably mature child after all. 

His life was all rainbows and sunshine till he was three years old. Then when the fourth Christmas of John arrived everything changed so drastically that John still couldn’t remember exactly what happened because he repressed his mind for his own good. But everyone else knows, it’s all in the police’s record.

John’s father was the sole bread earner in the family, he worked as a mechanic. He was a country lad with a slogan of ‘think of today and let God handle tomorrow’. That’s why he didn’t have a life insurance or any insurance in particular when he was tested positive of alpha cancer, it makes an alpha feral, just like rabies do to the dogs. The treatment was long and expensive for the disease to cure completely. 

They sailed somehow for one or two weeks but then they couldn’t, Harry already had dropped out of her school. She was fourteen years old than, she was already doing two jobs by faking her age so that she could be able to do them. the money she bring wasn't even enough for herself. Then there was their father, bills, and everything spiralled out of control they already had sold their house. They were living in a cheap apartment building. And their mother had to do desperate things for them to survive. 

John's mother was a devoted house wife and a loving omega. She loved her husband and her children and would do anything for her family so she did. She became a prostitute and all of a sudden a war erupted in their peaceful home between his mother and his sister, her sister was the alpha of their pack until his father regain his health and that’s why she was acting all alpha, discarding all the fact and criticizing their mother on her face. 

Her sister became an alcoholic at the age of fourteen to forget about her mother sleeping around random guys just to provide for her family. She wasn’t angry with her mother actually she was proud of her because she knew she wouldn’t be able to sacrifice that much big if she was at her mother’s place.

But she was angry at her inability to help her family to save her mother’s soul. Because every time a little part her would die with every foreign touch. Her soul shatter little by little whenever she returned from her ‘work’. But still she would smile so brilliantly at her children and every one of those smiles does only damage to Harry rather than providing any comfort. All of this proven to be too much for John. He converts from a daring and a jolly kid to a quiet and mature one. But nobody noticed the change they already had way much bigger problems than that.

After going through hell for six months they finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. Their father recover his health and as well as his job also, Harry started her school again she was also trying to get rid of her addiction. His mother told everything about her ‘work’ to his father and his father just hugged her and she cried so loud that her body and soul shocked with every sob she took. 

Everything was back to normal as much as it could get. But their mother wouldn’t let anyone touch her. She was the same person they knew from their childhood but sometimes she would behave oddly those were the times when her mask would slip a little giving an insight of her real self but she would pulled it right back before anyone could peek in. 

When John turned four the superficial wounds that his family received were healed but the deep ones were still oozing out in the form of verbal fights. But they would have also healed with time if given a chance. 

It was a week after the Christmas; two masked people entered their house. They were as silent as mice. The house that Watson family was living than had two bedrooms a congested living room in which the whole family could barely fit in it, a little kitchen and a little backyard the house was not even close to their old one but the thing that they finally had a roof on their head which they can call theirs. 

The men according to police records were the former ‘customers’ of Mrs. Watson who claim to be in love with her.

The whole Watson family was sleeping on the living room. When those men attacked them, they shot Mr. Watson in the head with a silencer hence the rest of the family was still asleep. They then bind both the females while John still cried where he was; wrapped in his dead father’s arms.

They killed Harry then and raped Mrs. Watson all this in front of John. When Mrs. Watson attacked them and succeeded in hurting one of them, they killed her out of rage. 

Their neighbor an old lady heard continuous crying she complaint to the police when the police arrived they stopped in their track. 

John was sitting between the bodies of his dead family with blood all over his clothes and face. And to think that he stayed like that for four hours is so much unnerving.

When those monsters were caught there was during the interrogation they were asked,

“Why you didn’t kill the boy?”

They huffed and looked to each other and said while smirking,

“Because he looked so much like his mother” 

And it was also unearth that they were going to kidnap John so that they can keep him as a memorial of Mrs. Watson. But couldn’t because they get caught. It still makes me shudder to think what they could have done to Johnny. Both of them were sentenced to hang till death. And that’s how mother and father found John in an orphanage.

And now he is safe from those kind of monsters, yes he is safe, safesafesafesafesafe……………no no no

“NOOOOO”

Greg woke up with a shouting that he was soaked in sweat and he was breathing heavily. He was in a room……..a hospital room Greg's brain provide him.

Greg throw the blanket that he was wrapped in and marched out of the room he looked frantically for an exit, he has to save his Johnny. 

It was late at night so the building was empty except few staff members from whom Greg was able to hide easily. He was bleeding he didn’t realize that he jerked free himself from the I.V. that was attached to him. He was wearing a hospital gown, a bandage on his head and his right hand was in a cast and his chest was burning even at slightest of movement.

He turned a corner leaving a trailed of blood behind him. He paused when he saw Mycroft’s men in the hall way at waiting area and at the reception.

He turned abruptly, ‘if not easy then the hard way’ he thought to himself he will jump from the roof of the building if need arise. He heard many steps approaching him he turn just in time to saw Mycroft and few of his men trailing behind him who, at turning the corner, stopped in his track and their eyes met. 

Greg released a low growl and ran as best as he could, with the anesthesia still in his body which was fogging his brain, he ran in random directions as long as they lead him away from Mycroft. 

Mycroft was stunned because he didn’t expected to saw Greg loitering around in the hospital. He paled when he saw the blood train that led to where Greg was, and Greg ran when he saw him with a low growl.

Mycroft ran after him and caught him after a chase of few seconds.

“Greg, stop fighting you are bleeding”

“No, don’t touch me, stay away from me”

“Greg darling John is fine Sherlock didn’t touch him sexually, he is fine he is going to the boarding school with Sherlock”

And only renew Greg’s struggle.

“NO, no…..” 

Greg was crying and broke it Mycroft’s heart, because his darling looked so much in pain. He tried to reassure Greg.

“Listen Greg you know Sherlock will not harm John purposely this all was my parents doing Johnny is most safe with Sherlock”

But Greg wasn’t listening to him he needed to save his baby brother he needed to keep him safe he promised he promised to mother.

“no no…”

Mycroft placed Greg on his lap and hold him close to him tightly with tears in his own eyes. His clothes were torn and he has foreign blood on his hands and on his clothes he was also bruised and battered but still he was trying to sooth Greg.

But Greg was fighting to him, struggling against him which was causing more blood to flow out from Greg’s hand. 

Then suddenly Greg fell limp in Mycroft’s hold. And Mycroft’s stopped suddenly he didn’t want to look below at Greg out of fear that…….that maybe…………no no no.

Mycroft tighten his hold on Greg and didn’t dare to look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know there are grammatical mistakes in the writing but i will correct them as soon as a get a beta for this story so till then bear with the mistakes. Specially you Tanya :)
> 
> awwe our poor big brother pair


	6. Despicable

“Mr. Holmes please we have to take him, he has already lost much blood” 

The male nurse said while moving towards Greg who was in the firm hold of Mycroft on his lap. Greg was still bleeding and the floor that they both were sitting on was covered in blood. 

But Mycroft wasn’t letting anyone touch Greg, he was howling and growling and making every and any possible threatening noise to any approaching party. And when the male nurse neared the couple Mycroft released a loud growl and tighten his hold on Greg.

Greg had fallen unconscious by now and his pulse was weakening by the time. After trying for half an hour the staff gave up. But Mike used his brain at the last moment and called Mrs. Hudson. She flew to the hospital when Mark reached ‘Greg is unconscious’ in his conversation to her. 

She carefully stepped in Mycroft’s space and stretched a hand towards him,

“Come Myc, let the doctors save your mate, he needs them, yes?”

Mycroft for the first time looked at Greg and his breathing stopped for a minute because Greg was looking somewhat pale. He then carefully laid Greg on the floor and moved aside from him not far though. And if anyone of the staff roughly handle Greg in their rush Mycroft would bare his teeth as a warning. 

At about two hours later everything went to how it was, the hospital was dead silent as if nothing occurred moments ago. Greg was on the hospital bed and Mycroft was sitting beside him on a chair holding Greg’s hand in his both. His head bended to his hands which were holding Greg’s hand. Mycroft wasn’t crying but he knew he will if he didn't apologies and Greg didn't forgive him.

He needed Greg for his sanity and for to be able to live and not just breathe.

“Please Greg, forgive me, please, please……..”

Tears were freely flowing down his checks. And he was begging for Greg for forgiveness, for another chance and after sometime he was at total lost of what he was saying.   
Mycroft felt a pressure at his right shoulder and when he looked up Mrs. Hudson was standing there with a sincere smile. She squeezes Mycroft’s shoulder a little.

“Go get some sleep and beside you have your own things to handle. Don’t worry about Greg I will take care of him”

By meaning of ‘take care of him’ Mrs. Hudson means explain Greg what actually happened. But Mycroft wanted to be with his Greg and as he opened his mouth to protest her grips harden at his shoulder. He sigh and stand to leave and Mrs. Hudson occupy the seat on which he was seating.

Giving a final look to Greg’s sleeping form, Mycroft rushed to the door because he knew if he stayed any longer he would lose control and his alpha would come out, which will never leave his mate in distress.

After one hour of Mycroft’s leave Greg fluttered open his eyes. Greg panicked suddenly and tried to move when a warm hand was placed to his forehead.

“Shush Greg honey it’s alright”

He looked up to the owner of the voice. Greg grabs Mrs. Hudson’s hand

“John?”

“We talked to the couple and made them agree to send John to the boarding school. He will reach there today in the evening”

Mrs. Hudson smiled at him and started stroking Greg’s hair.

“He is fine, don’t fright so much, Mycroft and I made sure of that”

At the mention of Mycroft Greg’s body tense unexpectedly. Mrs. Hudson noticed that because nothing goes unnoticed before her. The Holmes family is to blame. 

“You also know that Mycroft would never harm either you or John, he loves you Greg”

Greg chuckled to that

“Hadn’t he already done that?”

“No, don’t think like. Mycroft can never hurt you or John he would end his life before doing that. He never knew about John and Sherlock’s bond. It is as much a shock to him as it was to you and me.”

“But how can I trust him now with Johnny? He promised me he will protect Johnny he promised…..”

“Yes he promised I know he told me that but he couldn’t do anything about this now. And if he had any knowledge about the bonding he would have prevented it at any cause”

“John is only thirteen he is too young to have heat cycles. And what will happen once his heats starts?”

“John will have a sufficient supply of suppressant don’t worry about that”

“But you know the suppressant will work until he reached eighteen.”

“Yes I know that because I told you that. Since Sherlock and John aren’t properly bounded the biting mark would fade away eventually if they both didn’t want to live with each other. John will have heat cycles though but he would be able to bond with any one he like” 

When an alpha bite an omega the bite causes the heat cycles to start in the omega. After spending a heat together the omega is officially belongs to the alpha.

“Did Sherlock touch John?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean touch him like sexually….”

“No Greg you know Sherlock will never do that. I didn’t raised him like that in case you forgot”

“I am sorry”

“It’s alright”

“But Mr. Holmes said something about Sherlock that he is not happy with the bond”

“Oh that Greg, Sherlock is thirteen also so maybe he got scared. But truth to be told I have never saw him showing any sexual attraction towards any omega”

Mrs. Hudson said matter-of-factly. Yes he also knows about which proved to be a good thing.

“But how can I trust Mycroft now. Anything can happen to John there”

“John is much better there than here. The school provides a very good education and protection to the omegas. And it will also provide John some level of freedom than the Holmes mansion”

Greg became silent after that. He was staring to his uncovered feet. 

“Greg” Said Mrs. Hudson now holding Greg’s hand bringing his attention to her.

“Mycroft loves you more than he loved anything in his life and he will make sure to protect and love everything you hold dear”

“You know he never did nor will love me, our bounding was a mistake. You also know about that”

Mrs. Hudson massage her temple by her other free hand. Both Greg and Mycroft were hopelessly in love with each other but would not accept that to anyone or to themselves. 

“Tell me about that. What you two actually did at the Holmes mansion?”

Mrs. Hudson smiled at Greg and nodded to him. 

“Well actually Mycroft couldn’t show any sympathy towards John and you also know why because it will add another ‘thing’ to Mr. Holmes’s ‘how to blackmail Mycroft’ list. So he only confronted to what happens to you, to Mr. Holmes. Mr. Holmes of course gave him a fake list of men who beat you and Mycroft has to deal with them”

Greg lowered his head and stare at the blanket that he was wrapped in. He knew what ‘deal’ means. Mycroft has to fight them until every one of them is dead so if Mycroft is alive he killed them. If some other alphas assaulted another alpha’s omega then it is considered as a challenge and the said alpha has to fight with any challenger until he died or he killed all of them. And if he doesn’t accept the challenge then other alphas can and will attack him or his mate. It is consider highly degrading to back out from a challenge. 

“But those alphas weren’t the one who assaulted me”

“Yes, I know that and so did Mycroft but your words will not be held important”

“That means Mycroft killed innocent people, for me, again”

“Oh come on honey that was a whole different thing. Neither those alphas were innocent nor were these because they worked for Mr. Holmes”

“But Mycroft also worked for him. Doesn’t that make him a criminal also?” 

“Ah, you know what I mean”

“What about John?”

“Well I told Mrs. Holmes how a bound is severed from the distance between mates and how it affects the omega’s fertility and it distress both parties and things like that”

“You mean you lied to her”

Greg said bearing a hint of a smile on his face.

“Yes you can say that in a way. Well John is currently at your apartment and he will be departed to Sherlock’s boarding school after two hours from now.”

“What? that means I can meet him”

Greg said happily and it pained Mrs. Hudson to tell Greg the following news

“N..no, you can’t the couple put the condition that you will not meet him or else he would be returned to the mansion”

“Oh” said Greg defeated. The Holmes couple sure knows how to play with people’s weakness.

“Well you can call him or text him or e-mail him or can use those weird gadgets that Mycroft have”

Greg laughed a little at that. Mrs. Hudson holds a particular hatred towards tech especially of Mycroft’s.

“It will happen if Mycroft agreed to let me talk to John”

“Greg? Don’t put Mycroft in the couple’s category. You know he is not like them; he would have if you never came into his life. You know that, right?”

Greg just node his head slightly. But the truth is that he know Mycroft is stuck with him. And he Know that Mycroft hates him for that. Because Mycroft could have any mate but he got stuck with him. And it hurts when he touch him because he sure do think about someone better, someone who is more clever, whose is more suited to him, more like him. 

“Where is he?” Asked Greg.

“He left to attend some urgent business”

Greg hummed a little a kind of pain spread in his chest. ‘Am I that much despicable to him?’ thought Greg.

After that Mrs. Hudson leave him for few minutes and Greg allowed some tears to gather in his eyes. He turned his back to the door.

‘I will never become a burden for you Mycroft. After sometime you won’t have to cope with me, I will make sure of it.’

After releasing a broken breath Greg fall asleep.

Mycroft didn’t trust anyone with John so Mycroft and Mike were the only two persons who travelled with John. Mike because John is like a son to him. And he never causes trouble, unlike his brother when he was John’s age.

The boarding school would be John’s new home for at least another five years because omegas require eighteen years to get an admission in a college. Not like alphas, they get the scholarships and earlier promotions if they show any hint of geniuses’ and college at the age of sixteen. 

But this arrangement is much better than the horror house for John. If it wasn’t for John he would have never leaved his Greg. But John is a sweet child and that is the least he could do for him. 

John never spoke unnecessarily. He holds his tong through the journey. He never asked questions that he already know answers of. John is a clever person but not like his Greg. His Greg is unique, one of a kind. A smile graced Mycroft’s face at the thought of his mate. ‘Yes Mrs. Hudson is right I am hopelessly in love with Greg’.  
When John settled in his room and Mycroft made his way to the door. John spoke up for the first time in three hours of their journey.

“How is Greg?”

Mycroft halted in his track and turned to face John. He came near to John who was now sitting on his bed. Mycroft bend to one knee to make an eye contact with him. 

“I took an oath to protect you and him. I know I failed but believe me everyone who hurts you and your brother will face the consequences of their actions. But all in due time boy. And yes Greg is fine “

Mycroft smiled at John. That was the first time he showed any emotion to him beside his ‘neutral face’. And it felt weird to John. John abruptly turned to his suitcase and started unpacking. While Mycroft stand with a heavy sigh and again moved towards the door. When he grab the door knob John spoke up again.

“You didn’t fail anyone”

Mycroft didn’t turn this time he swiftly open the door and closed it like that also, swiftly. That’s as far as he can handle praises. He hoped that what John said was a compliment and not mocking. 

In the hallway Mike was waiting for Mycroft. When he saw him he leap towards him 

“How is John handling all this?”

Mycroft gave a reassuring node in return. 

“You are to stay here to keep an eye on John and Sherlock”

Mike nodded in return. He knew what Mycroft mean by that ‘to keep an eye without getting caught’.


	7. My Curtain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shush finish at last and sorry for the late. And many many thanks to all those who has supported this fic

Mycroft reached his apartment in the morning it’s a total 24 hours since he saw Greg and he was desperate to saw him. When he reached his house the lights were off of his bedroom and the kitchen lights were on. That means Mrs. Hudson was in there.

He got out of his car and Mike drove back to John’s school. Mycroft entered in the house, which was secured with a very advance technology, like a cat he always do that in the hope of catching Greg in ‘compromising’ position. He was heading to look first at Greg upstairs when he saw the figure on the small dining table in the yellowish light. 

Mycroft was surprised to find Greg instead of Mrs. Hudson. He panicked for a second because Greg was slumped on the table with his face in his hands. Mycroft released a breath when he notice the slow movement indicating that Greg was maybe sleeping?. 

That was new, Greg, when his brother is concerned would fight even with an elephant and will not sleep certainly let alone so tranquilly. Mycroft reached the table and sat on the only other chair which was across Greg. The whole house was decorated by Greg’s taste because Mycroft to his dismay never stayed for long because of his job.  
Mycroft leaned in and a smile grace his face Greg always looks so beautiful in his sleep. But Greg was sleeping a lot lately. 

‘Maybe his heat is coming’ 

Thought Mycroft he put his umbrella on the table. He reached to Greg and placed his hand on his head. ‘Ah he always makes me feel safe’. The touch jolted Greg out of his sleep he stared at him until his sleep induces body could function again. As soon as he registers Mycroft he moved to stand up but Mycroft got hold of his forearm and pulled him to sit again.

There was an awkward silence between them. They were watching each other in the eyes. Mycroft knew he has surpassed the limit of asking forgiveness long ago from Greg. So he settled for the only method he knew to make a person do as he want.

“You will never be able to see him Greg. If you didn’t do as I ask. He will be way out of your reach.”

Greg stilled in his seat. Mycroft saw anger and helplessness in those beautiful eyes but he saw these emotions many times but he could never got used to them. It always itched his soul when he makes Greg do things he doesn’t like. But he can’t let Greg do what he want because if he did that Greg will leave and he will die.

Greg gulps the saliva that has gathered in his mouth. He lowered his head in defeat or just so he wouldn’t have to look at Mycroft. And the posture made Mycroft felt guilty which happens so many times when Greg is in concern.

“He is safe Greg no one will going to touch him not even Sherlock I made sure of that” Mycroft said while running a thump on the right fist of Greg. 

“You have assured many things Mycroft and look were we are now.”

“Yes I know I failed you many times but there are always to reprimand oneself” 

‘Yes but there is always a point from which there is return so don’t push me Mycroft’ Greg wanted to say these words out loud but he knew Mycroft can never be challenged in a verbal fight or any fight because he always damn always win.

So Greg being a mild intellectual being in comparison to Mycroft asked something that he shouldn’t.

“Can I meet him?”

“No”

“Why?”

“I thought Mrs. Holmes cleared everything in this matter”

“And I thought you were seeking forgiveness”

“No I am seeking reprimand”

Greg tilted his head to look out the window a gesture of accepting defeat to Mycroft’s. It was a lost war to him anyway. But then looking through the window an idea occurred to him. He never like when Mycroft’s touches him it’s not like he doesn’t like it. In reality he desire for it maybe from the first day he meet him. But he can’t handle the fact that Mycroft kept him just to make sure the Holmes gene survive because both John and Greg were the ‘rear fertile’ omegas as what the Holmes’s doctors said to describe them. And the fact that Mycroft doesn’t love but someone else. 

People said that it is blessing to be a fertile omega but for them this so called blessing turned out to be curse. For Greg the curse turned into a living hell. So maybe he can lessen some of his pain.

“Then you can have it”

Mycroft’s crooked a brow showing his interest. 

“Oka..y so tell me what I have to do?”

“I… I don’t want to have sex until my next meeting with John”

The hand that was resting on his tightens. Mycroft sat like that staring in Greg’s eyes. But his grip on his hand never loosens. 

Mycroft get caught of guarded he can’t live without having Greg without smelling him without making him smell like him Because Greg attracts many eyes. And beside he will lose his touch on reality if he didn’t have Greg because Mycroft do many hideous works. He knows calling them greater good is never an excuse. But Greg he is the only thing that keeps all those thoughts away from him. He is the curtain that keeps the dark world outside his mind and he cannot not have him. So Mycroft did the selfish thing.

“NO”

“But…”

“I said no Greg”

Mycroft said while pulling Greg from his seat and started dragging him towards the bedroom. But Greg struggles with him every step they took towards the room. 

“You can’t do this to me Myc”

“Well I am doing it right now and you will do your husbandly duty”

“Husbandly duty?”

Greg said still struggling and pulling his arm to break the hold of Mycroft had on him. He was no match to Mycroft even in his normal state but right now when he was much sleepy and a little bit tired from all the exertion and morphine which is maybe was still in his system he started panting quickly. They reached half the stairs when Mycroft pulled with a slightly a little too much force. 

Greg was catch in strong arms before his face could touch the step ahead. Mycroft pinned Greg to the wall and showed his leg in between Greg’s. He wrapped his arms around Greg and hides his face in Greg’s hair and said in a broken voice.

“Don’t fights with me Greg please don’t. I can’t handle it when you do that so don’t make me do something I will regret later. Please I beg you”

“You are not a victim here Myc so stop acting like one”

Mycroft ignored his reply and started mouthing Greg’s hair something he always does whenever he gets the chance. Then he rubbed his face to Greg and then he got hold of Greg’s check in between his lips and bites it slightly. Greg broke out of his haze. He slightly pushed Mycroft and said in a low tone

“Stop it myc”

“Why? I am your mate and your husband I can have you whenever I want and you can have me whenever you want”

“And I don’t want to do this”

Mycroft stopped than and looked at Greg in the low light coming out of the kitchen. 

“I don’t see that your unwell than why you don’t want to do this?”

“I just don’t want to”

“Not good enough reason”

Mycroft returned what he was doing before. He licks at the bite mark on Greg then he raised his knee a little do so it was pushing in Greg’s crotch. Greg released a moan that he wasn’t intending to release. Encouraged by the outcomes Mycroft continue his ravaging.

Greg first felt lost in those sinful lips but then he remembered where he was and what he was doing or what Mycroft doing. His struggles renewed than. He knew he can’t win Mycroft was way much stronger despite his physique. His discomfort and disappointment turned into anger and he gave Mycroft a hard push. 

They watched each other; Mycroft was now standing with both his hands on the wall holding Greg in between them. Greg was panting looking at Mycroft in betrayal. 

“What you are doing now is rape Mycroft.”

He said those words, he finally said those words. But one look at Mycroft and it was enough to ensure him that he made a mistake.

Mycroft stared at Greg with unbelieving eyes. Greg can’t think like that he can’t. He must be dreaming this all. 

But when Mycroft didn’t make a move Greg gather up his strength and said at Mycroft’s face.

“In fact up till now you are rapping me Mycroft consistently”

Mycroft slammed his right hand near Greg’s head. 

“Is that what you think about me? And if haven’t forget you were a willing participant in your rapping.”

“I didn’t protest because you kept blackmailing me about John”

“I never blackmail you I was simply trying to save you and John”

“You never let me meet him or let me go anywhere without your permission. You constantly spy on me what I was supposed do other than accepting everything you said”

“That was all to protect you and John you stupid idiot”

“No it was just a disguise for you to make me do whatever you wanted”

Mycroft smirk at that he pinned Greg’s hands to the wall and leaned in to Greg and whisper in his ear. 

“I will let you meet John if you kiss me now”

Greg stared at the wall ahead with teary eyes when Mycroft leaned back in his previous place. Mycroft released Greg’s hands and they fell limply at his sides. Greg just stared at some point behind Mycroft’s shoulder. Then he looked into Mycroft’s eyes, those eyes which usually held a sparkle in them whenever he looked at them were dry now. 

Greg leaned in to Mycroft and just when their lips where about to meet Mycroft put a hand on his chest and push him to the wall slowly. Mycroft looked at him with sad eyes and he saw water in them before Mycroft marched out of the house with shutting the door with a loud bang. 

Greg placed a hand to his rapidly beating heart. He slid down the wall and sat on the step with other hand to his head. He was prepared for a rough sex session not for this. Greg never saw Mycroft looked that angry. He sometime can’t figure out Mycroft he change his personality like the seasons. 

Greg sat there trying to process what really happen but then he gave up. He was tired and sleepy. Greg drag his body up to rest the stairs when he reached his bed and collapse on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not beta-yed yet so forgive me if it has some flows.


	8. Lands of past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i know it is late but please understand it's my finals now. Though my updates will be slow but i will never ever if God helped will abandon any fic of mine. So again sorry and thanks for sticking to this story. And next chapter will some sexy time.

It was always hard for my family to understand sentiment it just isn’t in our genes but then again there is an ache in my heart which is becoming painful by the time and I am familiar with pain.

‘yes pain is nice much nicer than feelings they are confusing’ thought i.

Why Greg think that i raped him or was raping him. Greg gladly accepted on the terms i laid out after their bounding. Greg will submit whole heartedly to him and he will to him. And John god he was like another little brother to him why would he bring any sadness to him or Greg. Why Gregory is thinking like this?.

Mycroft was in a vehicle he knew that much and it was moving but where?, he didn’t know neither he cared. His mind was roaming the lands of past. 

 

After their first meeting i saw Greg after four days i didn’t know at that time why i even counted the days. But eventually it becomes one of my habits counting days between my meetings with Greg. Greg hadn’t knew that I was also a Holmes and for some reason I didn’t clarify his mistake. Because Greg was more open to me than to the other members of my family. 

In the past one year we form a kind of understanding between us. Greg and I had a three year difference in our age but we have a common thing between us and that was having little brothers.

Sherlock was eight years old and John was seven years, but they bicker constantly over who knows more and who is right and actually it was Sherlock who would end up crying mostly. 

Still with all their bickering and fighting they were inseparable. Sherlock would parade around the mansion holding John’s hand. I was eighteen years old that time and I had already moved out of the horror house. But still I used to pay occasional visits to the mansion just to check on Sherlock or maybe to Osborn brothers also.

Sherlock was never a normal kid he certainly never behaved like one. So it was a pleasant change when John arrived. Although he was struggling with his repression but he always manages to bring smiles to everyone’s face. And that was the reason people liked to be around him. 

And it always made Sherlock furious not because no one gives him attention but because they took all of John’s attention from Sherlock. 

Sherlock would drag John out of the human cluster around him whether he liked it or not which eventually result in some more fight. Sherlock would insult John and in return John would insult Sherlock. 

After that they would stopped talking for a while which would cause others big problems because if they are not bothering each other they would bother other people and that’s when Greg parts come.

Greg, hah my Greg always the picture of maturity he just likes to care for other people Sherlock had started him calling brother until then, which he never said to me not even once. He worked as a mediator between the little brothers but sometimes just sometimes when things goes out of hand he would reach me. 

Though my methods were a little ‘violent’ according to Greg but they did bring desirable results.

And those are meetings gave us a chance to know each other better. And I realize that Greg is not some pathetic omega he who would bend anyway to impress an alpha or be scared them or hate them just because some nut heads gave them a wrong impression. 

Wasn’t par on intelligence but he filled the void by being spontaneous and with some moves of his own. But there is one particular incident that I remember very clearly, where he was left speechless. 

We were in the ‘sprinkle’ an ice-cream parlor. And it was weekend and because the little brothers had behaved nicely in the previous one week they were being treated by Greg. I accidently meet them because that Shop basement was also used to be one of my many HQ. 

Greg was already sitting on a table both the little ones were ordering their own ice-creams or whatever they wanted. Greg noticed me when I was exiting from the kitchen. He waved at me but I wasn’t planning on staying because I wanted some time alone so tried to ignore him but when he stand and called my name 

“Hey Jacob, here”

I had to turn and I had to greet Greg. And now that I think back I am so glad that Greg called me and my decision of staying. 

The table that Greg was sitting was in the middle. I sat beside him dragging the chair near to Greg. It always happened when Greg is around I always done things that I usually don’t. Like breaching someone’s personal space which I was by leaning too much towards Greg but Greg just blush a little and decide to ignore the whole act. I unconsciously leaned towards Greg while asking.

“So what are you doing here?”

“Oh, just treating the devils”

Said Greg pointing towards John and Sherlock who were making their way towards us.

“And oh I wanted to ask you………”

What Greg said after that i don’t remember because, gosh Greg smell was intoxicating. It was like the battle field in a rainy day with the smell of gunpowder and soil and leather. I was perhaps even sniffing him at that point. If yes than that would be most uncivilized thing I have ever done. After sometime Greg was shaking me by my shoulder. 

“Hey are you alright?”

“Huh?...”

“Jacob?”

“Amm, Yes I am fine just a little sleep deprived”

“Oh I am sorry if I am taking your time, i…”

“No need for that and beside it’s always nice to meet you”

And I thought that I wasn’t speaking out loud. It always creep me out how much of a moron I get around Greg. But the blush on Greg was worth the loss of control. Meanwhile the little brothers were at the table by that time bickering again on something holding their ice-cream cups.

“Hello Jacob”

Said Sherlock he never need be told anything he just know what to say and what not to say. Ever the clever boy.

“Hi Sherlock” I said sternly because apparently the clever boy’s attire wasn’t that much civilized. 

Sherlock just dismissed me with a puff. I really wanted to lash out right there and then. 

“I can’t reach my cup, Sherlock pass it to me”

John said while climbing his chair. His cup was intentionally pushed further way by Sherlock when John was in the process of climbing. 

“Get it yourself midget” Sherlock said while looking in John’s eye.

John was about to retort when Greg step in. 

“Here let me” Greg stands and leaned on the table to get the cup from Sherlock’s side who was sitting on the opposite side. In the process giving me a first row look of his round cheeks and his firmly built waist oh that was heaven. That was the first time I admitted to myself that I do actually have an interest in Greg. 

Sherlock cough when I was stripping Greg with my eyes. I looked at him and grin he made a gagging motion to that. And the heavens door closed when Greg return to his seat.

“Brother, from where babies come?”

Greg gulps his ice cream with wide eyes staring at his brother.

“Heha why do you want to know about that Johnny?”

“Because he doesn’t know a thing” said Sherlock annoyed. John asked to Sherlock than

“Like you know everything”

“Yes I do”

“Then tell me where do babies come from?”

“When an Omega and an Alpha…..”

“Ha why don’t we go to gaming ally? How that’s sound Johnny?”

“No but I want to know”

“But why?” said I because the sudden blush and slight trembling in Greg was marvelous. And I wanted to tease him because he seemed bothered by John’s questioning and I was also getting curious. It was a wonder to me that his parents hadn’t had the ‘talk’ yet. We got that when we were seven years old.

“Because I want to have one”

Again Greg’s eyes widened comically. 

“Johnny you are very little to have a baby”

“Yes and only grown-ups can have babies” said Sherlock

“Okay than you can have a baby right brother? Than we can share it” Greg was on his limit I couldn’t believe that someone can blush that much. Greg answered stuttering 

“Hehe John let’s not talk about babies okay?”

“No but I want one”

“They are not toys John”

“So what I still want to have one” John said with an adorable pout and folded his hands on his chest.

When Greg still doesn’t relent John fled from the table. Greg was about to follow him when Sherlock stopped him.

“I got it you are too soft on him”

Sherlock dashed to where John left before hearing Greg’s reply.

After the devils left us we converse on different topics Greg never bored me he talk with a finality even when he is wrong he won’t budge from his point of view.   
And to meet such a person either omega or alpha was new to me so time went very quickly and the devils were approaching us so I took my leave before another round of Johnlock starts. But John was certainly looking very happy I can never figure it out how Sherlock did that.

Though I felt a little sad for Greg when I leave him with the devils but he is the one who agreed on giving devils treat. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
John was sitting outside the shop his face buried between his raised knees. Though he wasn’t crying but he sure would have if Sherlock hadn’t sat down beside him.

“You desperately wants to know about ‘baby making’ right?”

“No I just want a baby”

“And why do you suddenly want to have a baby?”

This got Sherlock John’s whole attention.

“Because I saw one in the add and I like it, they seemed soft and easy to cuddle”

“So you want a baby so you can cuddle it”

“Yes and play with it”

John’s smile vanished as he said

“But Greg will never get me one”

“If you want I can give you a baby” said Sherlock with an evil grin that John mistook as a friendly gesture

“Really?” Sherlock nod to that

“Yes really and you won’t even have to share it with Brother Greg.”

“Really?” Sherlock nod to that, again.

“just wait another eleven years”

“That much time”

“Hey do you want the baby or not, it takes time to make a baby”

“Okay I will wait” Said John with a Grin. After that they re-enter the shop talking all the way to the table where the big brothers were seating, about ‘their baby’.


	9. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update was bussy cuase of exams. Just let me know if something is wrong

Greg woke up late in the morning. But he still was sleepy. He got up from the bed reluctantly. He was on a week leave after hospital trip. Though he felt he would not require that much time to recover beside he just feel sleepy and nothing else.

And sleep can be overcome with a cup of coffee so he was down in the kitchen. He stopped when he noticed Mycrofts umbrella. Mycroft never let his umbrella out of his sieght even for a second. So it was unnerving to find it without him.

Greg was sure if Mycroft came last night he would have noticed but since he didnt so Mycroft wasnt home last night.

He is maybe in the house with this thought Greg called for him.

"Myc?"

"Mycroft are you at home?"

When he recieved no reply after two minutes he made a beeline for the coffee machine. It was too early to be worried about Mycroft.

He sat his coffee down on the table and sat on one of the chair he was staring the umbrella so hard that if it has any life it would have spoken up by now.

When he finished his coffee he retrive his cell from the kitchen counter. He was about to call Mycroft when a thought hit him. If he called it would mean he cared which he doesnt, does he?.

He shreg that thought aside and contact the only person who could know Mycrofts whereabouts.

"Hey good morning Mrs.Hudson"

"Its twelve at noon dear"

"Oh i woke up late today so my bad"

"Oh really now"

Greg find her tone a little judgemental but before he could dwelv on it Mrs.Hudson spoke up.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"I i am feeling fine but i called to aks you about Mycroft."

"Oh Mike he came to me the previous night was looking a little pale but he left immidiatly. "

"Oh okay amm his umbrella is here but he is nowhere in the house."

"Oh honey i see why are you worried but dont worry he will come home soon."

"Yeah maybe your right. I i will try to contact him."

"yes and call me when you heard from him."

"Yes i will.Good mor... i mean good evening Mrs.Hudson"

"Take care child"

After his talk Greg tried contacting Mycroft but to no avail he leave many text and voice messages. After half an hour he gave up.

Greg was thinking about his last encounter with Mycroft. He know what Mycroft was doing to him was wrong but he was the reason Myc got stuck in London with his father with him. Because Myc had the chance to escape but Greg spoiled it because of his selfeshness.

 

Because Mycroft was the only person who could save him and Johnny. Because he still is.

 

By the time it was ten at night Greg was exuasted this Mycrofts disapearence caused many bad memories to surface his mind.

He was on his way to the bedroom when he came across the kitchen he take the umbrella with him. It smelled so much like Myc.

He fall into restless sleep after few minutes. 

He didnt know when but Mycroft came home he shawered first then came to bed and retracted the umbrella from Gregs embrace.

He kissed Greg on his head and joined him on the bed. He pressed Greg to his chest and nuzzled his neck.

"I know you are not sleeping. And i know what you think of our relationship. But i cant stay away from you i cant. Please forgive me"

Mycroft said while tightning his grip on Gregs waist. Greg didnt anwsered to that. But after sometime he moved and hide his face in Mycrofts face. Because Greg was feeling ashamed at being this much of a coward.

 

"You left your umbrella"

Greg mumbeled in Mycrofts chest.

"I did?"

Greg node his head and rest his hands on Mycrofts chest. Mycroft tighten his hold on Greg. They fall asleep togather.

Nothing was normal in between them. There is still so much broken between them. They will work on that it wasnt neccessary to be done now.


	10. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the delay so much is going on in life. And thanks everyone for the supporting this fic even with the grammatical flows.

It was nearly a week since John arrived at the academy. He was the sole occupier of the room that he had been allocated. The academy accept only bonded omegas in their omega school. The building was just behind the alpha building.

There were only two fences that were separating the buildings from one another. Both the buildings were three stories high. John’s room was on the second floor facing the valley on the other side of the building. 

The summer wasn’t over yet so there were no classes and only few students at the building.John tried to contact Sherlock but he couldn’t succeed in breaching the building’s ground, at least yet. But he constantly was thinking of ways to break in the alpha building. So to have a good grasp of the structure he often wonders around the area. He was already aware of the school’s curriculum, and after two days here the syllabus was also handed to him.John was strolling near the fence when he first time saw the kid who will be his companion and eventual best friend here. 

 

He was of his age or maybe younger than him. He was pinned to a tree surrounded by other kids much older and bulkier in his comparison. John smelled fear and omega in the air he dart to the group’s direction without any further thinking.

 

When he neared the group he could deduce by the smell that the bullies, yes they were bullies, were all alphas. Anger boiled in John, he hated when alpha treat omegas like dirt, like they are not persons with feelings but whinny bitches made just to fuck and dominate upon. John shouted at the group 

“Hey leave him alone.” 

This got him the alphas attention they all looked at him, and now John could see all that was happening there. There were clothes lying on the ground, a shirt and a pant. The omega was forced to wear a lacy pink dress his eyes were watered. One of the alpha was holding a red lipstick in his hand and there was red smeared on the omega’s lips and cheeks.

 

This enrages John further, he growled at all of them. One of the alphas whose hand was under the dress of the omega removed his hand and moved towards him. John held his chin high not showing any hint of fear. 

The alpha stopped right in front of him when John didn’t show his any courtesy he turned towards his friends and said in a mocking tune.

“Looks like we are in trouble now.” 

The whole group laughed at that. John wasn’t affected by the mocking, the premises that they were on was solely for omegas and these alphas can get detention if they physically harm any omega. 

“You will regret it if anyone caught you bullying an omega on the campus so kindly leave before I kicked your respected ass.” The alphas double over laughing.

The alpha that was near John wiped his tears and said while laughing. 

“Oh you mean Jimmy. You see Jimmy here is not a proper omega. He is a slut without an alpha. And who would want a slut as an omega.” John cliched his fists at his sides.

Oh he so wanted to punch the fucker but he knew he was at the disadvantage with the number. Instead he said in a firm tone. 

“Either you will leave or else I am going to scream.” 

He knew that there are always guards around this area, so if he screamed for help someone will surely come here and these alphas will be expelled.

“Huh, you can’t do that. You don’t know to whom you’re messing with, omega.”

The same alpha said. John said with a challenge in his voice

“Try me.”

The alpha was going to launch punch at him when someone got hold of his arm in the air. 

“Let it go.”

Said an alpha with an air of authority. He was tall much taller than other alphas he had blond hair and a considerate muscular body. The alpha protested at that. 

“But he….” 

“I said leave it.”

And the alpha tightens his grip on the other’s hand. The group then leaves the area following the blond alpha. John watched for some time at the retreating backs of the alphas but then he moved towards the omega, who was now wiping the lipstick rather painfully with his back hand from his lips and cheeks.

 

But they still looked light pink colored. He was sitting on ground. John crunched at the ground and said in in a friendly tone

“Are you alright?”

The omega didn’t answer him just node his head a little. He almost tears the dress down so John turned his back on him to give him some privacy while the omega changed into his tattered cloths. When the movement stopped John turned to the omega but he was already going inside the building. John Jogged to reach the omega. 

“Hey, can you stop for second.” 

The omega turned suddenly and was on John’s face in a second.

“I didn’t call for your help so if you’re expecting a gratitude from me than fuck off because you are not getting any.” 

John saw fire in those eyes he was stunned to his spot. The omega again started walking again towards the building. John followed the omega 

“Hey I didn’t do that for that, it’s just that what those alphas were doing was wrong and I would have helped anyone in that situation.”

“Huh, you don’t have to have pity me. If you should pity anyone that should be those alphas. They are going to pay for what they have done to me in the near future.” 

“So is this a regular thing for you?” Asked John.

“Yes it is and I can handle this. So excuse me I have some important things to attend to.”John was still following the omega. 

Something in him made John respect him. No one can cope with this kind of bullying, specially an omega, and definitely not on regular basis. 

“Yes they will, karma and all, you know.” Said John just to break the silence. 

The omega laughed bitterly at that “karma can fuck itself, if someone harm me I will dealt with them on my own. And they will pay dearly.” 

The omega said and smiled an evil smile. They walk like that till they were inside the building. The omega moved towards the servant quarter. And entered in a room he emerge from there after five minutes with a bag and slung it on his shoulder, John followed him around, curiously and without getting noticed by the omega.

In his week stay in here he hadn’t come across the omega, even in his traversing in and around the building. The said omega stepped inside the kitchen. He dropped his century old bag in the underside kitchen cabinet. He then wears an apron and started cleaning the dishes. John was stunned again because there were like the whole places dirty dishes.John exclaimed without thinking. 

“Wow those are a heck lot of dishes.” 

The omega flinched and turned towards him 

“Why are you still here? Did you follow me here?” 

John shrugged his shoulder at that. The omega turned and busied him in washing dishes. This omega was intriguing for John. He wanted to know him, and about him. Like why those alphas were bullying him or what they mean by he is an omega without an alpha. And of course why is he washing dishes and why is he living in the servant quarters. 

 

John watched the omega work for some time from his seat then after some time he wore another apron and started washing the dishes with the omega. When he stands next to the omega, he looked at John in disbelief. 

“What are you doing?” 

“What it looks like? I am washing dishes.” 

The omega narrowed his eyes at John 

“And why exactly are you doing this?” John exhaled a long sigh

“Because I don’t have anything else to do. And because I am bored.”

The omega snort at that, “If you are bored then go do the things that the mated omegas usually do.” John quirked his brow at that. 

They both were talking and washing the dishes at the same time.

“And what the mated omega do?” Asked John. The omega said not looking at John. 

“Having their nails done, keeping their appearance, being a dutiful omega and setting and knitting sweaters for their future kids.” John couldn’t held his laugh and laughed clutching his stomach.

When he was out of his laughing fit he said in a hoarse voice “I am sorry I just picture my brother doing all those things. And believe me he will kick his alpha in the ass if Myc made him do anything like that.” 

The omega frowned a little but then again was back to washing dishes. “What about you, you are also a mated omega, aren’t you?” Said the omega after some time. 

John turned at him and said, while a bubble of laugh burst from him. “Oh that, If I start doing that, my alpha will kick me in the ass.” 

There was silence after that they silently finished the dishes. After two hours they were finally finished. They hanged their apron at the hanger, John waited for the omega while he was gathering his things. 

When they moved out of the kitchen John still followed him. The omega turned then and folded his hands on his chest. 

“What do you want? Stop following me.” 

John smiled at him he present his hand and said “Name is John Watson.” 

“I don’t care.” Said the omega and turned to leave. John jogged behind him.

“What’s your name?” The omega stopped and toke a deep breath. 

“It’s James Moriarty. Now please leave me alone.” 

And the omega walked away again. “Come on we can be friends.” 

James turned again “No we can’t. We could have if you hadn’t seen the bullying. But I don’t want anyone to be my friend out of sympathy or pity.” 

John sighs and followed the stubborn omega. “Look I do not pity on you. I rather find you brave.” John said casually. 

This made James stiffen his body. “You think I am brave?” Asked James. 

“Yeah, I mean I wouldn’t have been able to take the bullying. I nearly pissed in my pants, even though they didn’t do anything to me.” This made James giggle.

And he was surprised to hear his own giggle. John very difficultly stifles his laugh. James looked side way on the floor and the look on his face suggested he was contemplating the offer. When James didn’t come up with an answer after ten minutes John broke the silence again.

“Hey I have an idea.” 

James looked at him. “We can do a competition, whoever wins decide what he wants.” 

James frowns at that. “We are talking about friendship you can’t be my friend just by winning a competition.” 

“Or is it that you are scared of losing?” James stretched his back to his full height, he surely was a competitive spirit.

“Okay, I accept your challenge.”It was nearly the dawn when they both met at the back yard. Of course they sneak out of their respecting rooms. They decide to do a running competition.

James was wearing a baggy jumper with old sneakers and John was wearing a hoody jacket and Nike Pegasus. They took their respective position they had already marked the finish line. 

“Okay, ready on three.” 

Said John and at the count of three both bolted towards the finish line. But James won the race. And James he couldn’t believe that. After he came out of his shock he started dancing around and singing and jumping. He looked so much like Sherlock to John. 

Sherlock, who is also very insecure about so many things in life. But he put a face of nonchalant. John knew better, he knew that Sherlock got hurt when some said him a freak, or sociopath. He knew Sherlock is insecure about his social life, that he wants people to admire him and praise him for his intelligent. 

 

And he knew that sadly he was the only friend that Sherlock have. He couldn’t make him made more friends because he always brushes it off by saying that he was enough for him. He smiled at the childish display. 

James looked so happy at that moment but it made him sad because by letting him win he lost the chance of being friends with him. And yes he let him win because he was a professional athlete, and outrunning James would be a piece of cake for him. 

But he just couldn’t let James face another defeat. John put a hand on James shoulder this make James stop. John smiled at him and shook his hand

“Congratulations Jim.”

James made a sad face “Oh, okay thanks. I suppose I should go now?”

John smiled at him again. When James turned to leave John called him. 

“Hey? So what did you think about my offer.” James looked back at John, maybe it was moonlight but John saw something shine in James eyes.

John walked towards James and waited for the verdict. “You still want to be my friend?” “Duh, yeah, of course.” 

He didn’t know what prompted James but he suddenly crashed to John’s chest and said 

“Offer accepted.”

John smiled softly and embraced Jim back. They together made their way back in. It was the start of turn on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that this fic has many grammar mistakes but i promise the issue will be solved in another two months.


End file.
